


Dopamine

by ronanlynx



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynx/pseuds/ronanlynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias Eaton is the best soccer player the University of Chicago at Illinois has ever seen. When he tears his ACL during the national championship his senior year, he meets Tris Prior, an intern at the local physical therapy center. As he becomes more known across the country, the MLS team, D.C. United signs him. Will Tris and Tobias last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The only thing worse than being an unpaid intern in Tris Prior’s mind was living on her own on the corner of Indiana and 60th. The neighborhood was literally _bubbling_ with crime and gang activity. Tris was so scared walking home to her tiny apartment every night that she sometimes slept over at the clinic she interned at. It had a gym, and that meant running water, a vending machine, and the mats that were provided were far more comfortable than the lumpy mattress she owned.

Tris couldn’t help where she lived. She was broke. The only job she had time for was part time at the grocery store, near the university of Illinois at Chicago, making minimum wage. She never got any sleep either; two to three hours a night if she was lucky. She was running herself ragged, she knew, but what was a girl to do?

“Tris, can you print me off Liana Jacob’s exercise sheet?” Tori’s voice sounds from behind her. Tori is Tris’ supervisor and Tris wouldn’t mind the lady so much if she let her do what she was told she was going to be doing: working with patients.

This is what Tris had been doing for the entire semester: printing off exercise sheets at the physical therapy clinic she interned at. It was specifically made for the athletes at the university, but other clients came in as well. It wouldn’t be so bad, she knew, if she got paid something _(anything!!),_ and she did more than file papers. Tris wants to be a physical therapist. A real one. Not some pretty little desk clerk that made sure that some stuck-up football player got to his appointment on time.

Long story short, she hated this. She needed money she wasn’t getting and she was so stressed out that she could have gray hairs by thirty.

      Tris printed off the sheet without complaint despite her mind’s protest. Then, once her shift here was over, she rode the train to the three classes she had in the afternoon, and then she worked for eight hours at the grocery store near campus, and then she went home. The cycle repeated everyday for six months, until the day Tobias Eaton walked through the clinic door.

     


	2. Time's up, Eaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job promotions and first meetings

**Febuary 2016**

Tris had been promoted in January. Instead of working at the front desk, Tori decided she was ready to work with patients. By the time February rolled around, Tris didn't even need a supervisor to watch over her work. She wasn't getting paid, of course, but she was doing what she wanted. That definitely counted for something.

Tris worked with every kind of college athlete there was. Football, soccer, tennis, volleyball, golf, they were all there. She loved it. The kids were her age and some of them knew her from classes they had together. She could have done it all day she enjoy it so much. It was a relief, too. Some of her friends hated the internships they took and had to change their entire course major. Tris couldn't even imagine.

"Tris, this is Tobias Eaton's sheet. He tore is ACL last week. He'll be sent in in a sec'." Tori said to her, passing the paper into Tris' hands.

"He's the soccer player that signed to D.C. United, right?" She asked.

Tori nodded, "Yeah, that's him. I would take him, but I'm swamped right now. Make sure you do a good job."

"Always do." Tris whispered, rolling her eyes when the door shut in between them.

A few moments later, the boy walks (wheels) into the room to meet her.

Tris bent down to shake his hand with a smile. "Hi, Tobias. I'm Tris. Take a seat."

He nods, climbs out of his wheelchair, and pushes himself on the cushioned doctors table in front of her. Even in the dead of winter, his skin is a tan golden brown. And his hair is dark, short, and tidy, unlike most of the guys his age who just let it grow out into waves around their ears. He's handsome, Tris knew. Her cheeks heated up at the thought.

"How is everything?" She asked him, motioning to his knee.

"It's fine I guess. I got surgery on Thursday. Doctor said I'm out for a year." He sighs, looking to the floor.

Tris smiles knowingly. "We get like fifty of these cases a week. If you do everything your supposed to, you'll be back on the field in about eight months." She told him reassuringly.

He glances up at her, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Seriously?" She watched his Adam's apple bob with a taste in her mouth that she couldn't describe.

Tris smiles again. "Yeah. The doctors give a larger number than what's accurate so if the estimate is wrong, nobody can be mad at them."

He grins, "Sounds like cheating if you ask me."

She mocks seriousness. "Those bastards."

He laughs, loudly, teeth shining in the pale white of the sterile room. "You're funny."

Tris just smiles and shrugs, ignoring the flip in her stomach at his words. "Alright. Lay back."

He does, groaning a little when he accidentally bangs his knee into the side of the table.

"On a scale of one to ten," Tris starts the memorized question, "How bad does it hurt usually?"

He stares at the ceiling tiles above him. "When the brace is on and I take my meds? A two."

"And without?"

"Like what I'm doing right now? A seven."

She gapes at him. "You didn't take your meds? And where is your brace?" She asks, suddenly realizing its absence.

He grins at her. "My apartment. I hate the brace… it itches. And the pills make me crazy tired. Which is not good for driving."

"It's illegal to drive on prescription pain medication. Did you know that?" She can't help but smile at him.

"Oops." He keeps flashing his grin at her, making it impossible for Tris to keep a straight face.

"Okay. Don't drive anymore. Wear the brace; I don't care if it itches. You aren't going to get better if you don't wear it." She scolds.

He smirks, saluting her. "Yes, mam."

Tris stops herself from rolling her eyes at his gesture. With a small smile, she refocuses. "I'm going to move your leg around a little and you're going to tell me what hurts, okay?" She asks. "If it's too much, just tell me to stop."

"Okay."

She does little movements that don't bother him and large ones that cause him to hiss in pain, clenching the side of the table.

"Sorry." She amends.

"Mhm." He grunts.

"Does this hurt?" She grips the inside of his knee lightly.

She doesn't see him clench his jaw or notice his dark eyes staring at her, face heating up. "Um, No."

She moves her hand to the top of his knee and squeezes. "How about that?"

He smiles, watching her hands on him with a sudden chill. "No." His voice is low.

She does a couple more tests like that, until she finishes. Tris moves away from him. "Alright, you can sit up. Everything looks normal. I'm sure my supervisor will need to look over you before you leave. I'll call her in."

He sits up and raises his eyebrows at her. "Supervisor?"

Tris gives a tight smile, "I'm an intern."

"Huh." He smiles at her, impressed. "I've never had an intern work on me like you just did. Are you like… some kind of physical therapy genius or something?"

Her cheeks turn pink. No one else had ever said anything to her about the advancement she got at the clinic. "Ha, no. I just think they like the free labor-"

He interrupts her. "You don't get paid for this?" He asks in awe. "That's bullshit." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. It probably is, to everyone but Tori.

She meets his eyes. They are a dark blue, almost black. "Shh. My boss is going to hear you." She doesn't mean it, though. Tris knows its bullshit. Complete bullshit. And sometimes it makes her so angry that she doesn't get paid for this that she can't think straight.

"It's like slave labor!" He shouts in jest. His words echo off the walls and Tris is sure that the rest of the clinic can hear him. He's grinning, waiting for her to yell at him.

"Oh my God, shut up!" Tris whispers, not being able to hide her smile. "You're going to get me fired."

He just laughs, climbing off the table and plopping down into his wheelchair. "I don't think I need a supervisor. I'm sure you did exactly what you were supposed to do."

Tris flushes, looking away from him. "Your next appointment is next Wednesday at nine."

He nods, wheeling out of the room, "Bye, Tris."

She shuts the door after him, hiding her giddy smile by biting the inside of her cheek.

* * *

"I'm not staying later than 11, Chris. I have clinic tomorrow morning." Tris whined. It's not that she didn't like going to parties, but there was way to much to do at home, and she always ended up standing in the corner, avoiding a drunk guy who wanted to sleep with her.

"You have clinic every morning."

"Well… sorry." She fought lamely. "Where's Will? Shouldn't you be spending Valentine's Day with him?"

"He has work. Tris, please?"

Tris sighed in defeat.

Christina was Tris' roommate freshman year. They had become instant best friends and the only reason they weren't living together now was because Tris couldn't afford the apartment in uptown Chicago that Chris wanted to share.

* * *

Christina's long fingernails pinched into Tris' wrist harshly as she dragged her inside the house. The music was loud and it made her ears ring. A few Valentine's Day decorations hung inside the house, including pink hearts and cartoon cupids. Tris glanced around curiously. The last time she went to a sorority party was Halloween the previous year. She couldn't understand the Greek letters decorated on everything, so she had no idea what house it was.

"I'm going to get us a beer. Be right back." Christina smiled gratefully, as if to say, Thanks for coming with me.

When she stalked away from her, Tris found a corner to hide into. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and pressed the home button to light up the screen.

"Tris!" A low voice calls out. She glances up and spots Tobias Eaton struggling to hobble over to her, his crutches trembling with each of his steps.

She is too surprised to go and meet him or reach out to steady him, so she just watches as he makes his way toward her.

"You look different." He says, his words slurred. She usually wasn't wearing makeup around her eyes like she was now, he noticed. And the shirt she had on was much more flattering than the uniform she wore for clinic.

Tris looks down at her outfit, and shrugged. "So do you." And she meant it. His eyes look brighter than they did at the clinic last week. She wishes she didn't notice. "When did you get out of your wheelchair?"

"Yesterday." He cracks a grin and moves closer to her. She wishes she didn't notice that, either.

"That's good." Tris isn't sure she likes Tobias like this. There's a level of uncertainty to him.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." He inclines his head to her collarbone- the three ravens in flight across her skin.

Her cheeks heat up as she feels his eyes move over the rest of her body. She touches her fingers lightly to the birds. "Yeah, um-"

A group of guys laugh boisterously from the general area he came from. One of them shouts "TIME'S UP, EATON!" Tobias rolls his eyes and mouths something to them that Tris can't decipher.

"They made a bet." He admits, turning back to her, the corner of his mouth raised into a smirk.

"That?" She lifts her eyebrows, amused.

He chuckles, the sound making Tris want to melt. "I couldn't get your number in less than a minute."

"I'm guessing you just lost?" She bites her lip, too stunned to be silent.

"Yeah," He scratches the back of his neck. "And now I'm not allowed to talk to you for the rest of the night."

They both looked back at his group of friends. "SHE'S NOT INTO YOU, TOBIAS!"

"YEAH TAKE A HINT, EATON!"

Tobias faced her, a red tint to his cheeks. "I guess I'll see you Wednesday."


	3. She didn't get murdered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates and bad neighborhoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONGS MY LAPTOP IS OUT OF STORAGE AND I THOUGHT I LOST 20,000 WORDS OF THIS DOCUMENT  
> (also i'm making this chapter two parts bc i can)

**March 2016**

Three weeks had gone by and Tris had seen Tobias four times. He talked to her about everything while she stretched and moved and worked on his leg. He played soccer, which she knew, and he was moving to D.C. in the spring, after he graduated, which she didn't know. He had no student loans because he was here on scholarship, and he roomed with his friend Zeke, who he had been best friends with since he was a kid.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, Wednesday mornings were her favorite at the clinic, and it had everything to do with him.

"I'm not kidding you, the student athletes are treated like royalty." Tris complained.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this speech before." Tobias waved his hand in the air, acting like he was bored with her. He wasn't, though. He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of talking to her. "Life is actually hard for me too, okay? Sometimes my food card doesn't scan right so I have to read the number out to the cashier." She rolls her eyes. He smiles. "And sometimes the private library is locked."

"There's a private library for student athletes?" She asks in shock. "What the hell?"

"Only for the major sports like football and soccer. But like I said, sometimes it's locked so I can't get in." He complains jokingly. Tris punches his arm and he laughs.

They talk for a little longer, Tris lingering on one of his stretches so he doesn't have an excuse to leave. But Tobias doesn't mind. Her hands on him make him feel something that he's never felt before and he could talk to her for hours at a time.

Eventually she does have to be done with him. And Tris isn't happy about having to wait seven full days until she gets to see him again. Apparently, he isn't either.

"Go out to dinner with me on Saturday." He says, leaning on his crutches, preparing to leave.

Tris' tries not to let her surprise show, but a smile creeps up on her face without warrant. "Okay."

He doesn't seem shocked with her answer, but he can't help but grin. Tris wondered how many girls he's been with and starts to feel the crushing weight of her slightness settle on her shoulders. But the way he was smiling at her, it made everything fade away. "I'll pick you up at six, then?"

Tris stiffened, remembering where she lived. If he found out where her apartment was, she would die of embarrassment. "I could just meet you. I live really far out of the city." She lied.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

He smiled again, and Tris found it contagious. She looked away after a while and he wobbled out the door, both of them grinning like idiots.

* * *

"I have a date tonight." Tris told Christina over the phone when she was getting ready Saturday afternoon.

"You do not. Don't lie to me, Prior."

"It's with Tobias Eaton, the-"

Chris interrupted her, " _The_ Tobias Eaton? Like Soccer Protégée, Tobias Eaton? How did _that_ happen?"

Tris nodded, feeling giddy. "Long story. No time. What do I wear?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea."

"I think I left a pair of black jeans at your place once. And you know that white sweater you wore on new years?"

"Yeah."

"That. And your green jacket. You'll look nice enough, wherever you're going. I doubt he take you somewhere extremely fancy without warning you."

"Okay. Thanks, Chris."

"No problem. Have fun, okay?"

"I will."

And she did. They met up at some bar near the soccer stadium. Even though he was on crutches, he still made an effort to hug her and pull her chair out for her. He had almost fallen when he tried to sit down and she had laughed. It was awkward, too… at first at least. But he was charming and funny and the whole thing was so enjoyable she didn't want it to end.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"North Carolina. I tried to get as far away from the south as I could."

Tobias smiled. "I don't blame you. I don't like to go down south unless I have to. I like North Carolina, though. It's beautiful."

Tris grinned. "When I was little, my family would take trips to the mountains and then travel to the beach in the same week."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. I had fun. But my parents weren't pleased with me when I told them I was coming to Chicago." She admitted.

"I feel that. My folks were the kind that was never pleased. I haven't talked to my dad since I got here." He said with a frown.

Tris' heart ached for him. He was a senior, getting ready to graduate in a few months. That means he hasn't talked to his dad in _four_ years. Tris' relationship with her parents was a shaky one, but she couldn't imagine not speaking to them for that long.

"What about your mom?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Died when I was ten. Car crash. Very sad."

Tris met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He just shrugged, "It was a long time ago. Any siblings?"

Tris nodded. "One. My brother, Caleb. He's at Princeton." She said, rolling her eyes. "You?'

"Nah." He sounded casual. "But my dad went to law school at Harvard, so I know how you feel."

Changing the subject, she smiled at him. "When do you leave for Washington?"

He grins, all of the features of his face lighting up. "Two days after graduation. I'm so excited. They want me to just…pack up and start now. But I don't know… that feels wrong. I can't just quit school. I've been here too long to just throw it away. I've worked too hard, you know?"

Tris nodded. "That's coming up. Only a few months."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Chicago, though. I grew up here. All of my friends are here. But D.C. is amazing. Have you ever been?"

Tris shook her head. "No. I missed the field trip in the eighth grade."

He gaped at her. "You have to go, Tris. It's one of my favorite cities in the entire world."

"Okay," She smiled. "I'll work on it."

He stared at her, a grin on his face.

She stared back. For a long time. Way longer than socially acceptable. But his eyes were so blue and he was so beautiful that Tris didn't feel the need to look away. Butterflies swarmed her stomach.

"When does your internship end?" He had finally asked her.

"Later this month." She said, not really focused on anything but him and the way his eyes watched her. "I'm hoping Tori will just hire me. She's been hinting at it for weeks."

Tobias smiled at her again. "I'm sure you'll get it. But I know my opinion doesn't really count."

"Why not?"

"I'm a little bias."

She glared at him jokingly. "No you aren't."

"So you just take all of your patients on dates, then?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "I've got the hots for the old woman that comes in after you."

He chuckles, adams apple bobbing. Tris swallows as she watches.

They continue to talk for a few more hours until Tobias looks at his watch, realizing the time: 2:47 AM.

He tells her. She laughs. "I guess we should go."

He nods. "I can drive you home?"

Tris hesitates, thinking the situation thru. Letting Tobias drive her home would mean he would see the area she lived in and she would die of embarrassment. But if she drove herself home, she doesn't even want to think of the possible things that could happen at this hour. Her pride or her safety?

"My car is here." She fought.

"We can get it tomorrow." He said.

Tris nodded, logic finally seeping in. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go."

The ride to her apartment was a quiet one. The heat was blasting from the vent and into her face; a relief when she first got in, but now was making her break into a light sweat.

She told him when to turn and where to go. She could tell he was growing nervous. She was too. The area was growing worse with each mile he drove.

When they arrived, Tobias didn't say anything. He just stared out the windshield, a scowl on his face. "This is a joke, right? You don't actually live on 60th?"

Tris shook her head. "Um-"

"I can't leave you here. This is one of the worst areas in the _state_ , Tris."

"I know. I'm working on it. Hopefully I'll be able to move once the internship is over."

He looked over at her. His eyes looked black in this light, she noticed. "I seriously cannot let you get out of the car. I'll stay here all night it I have to."

"That's not necessary. I've been here for a year. I'll be alright." She reassured him, trying to reassure herself all the same.

"Text me when you get in." He whispered softly, staring at her.

She bit her lip. "Of course."

Again, they found themselves staring at each other without words to say. Time didn't seem to move for either of them. It took a few moments, but Tobias finally built up the courage to lean across the center console, brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, and press his mouth to hers.

It was chaste and quick, but it made Tris feel like she was floating and melting and burning all at the same time. With flaming cheeks and a squeeze to his hand, she exited the car and walked into her apartment building. Tobias kept his promise as he waited in the parking lot for her text. When he got it, he smiled. It read _: I didn't get murdered. I had fun. Goodnight, Tobias._

His smile somehow grew larger. He gripped the steering wheel and leaned his head against the headrest, closing his eyes and wishing the moment would last forever.

* * *

The next afternoon, Christina and her boyfriend, Will, met Tris at the coffee shop near the clinic. Tris had known Will much longer than Christina did. She was the one that got them together. Tris and Will went to high school at the same time, and though they weren't close back then, they became great friends when they had almost all the same classes together their first year at Chicago.

"We have some news." Christina grinned, gripping Will's hand. His eyes were bright green, and his blonde hair shined in the dim lights of the café.

Tris narrowed her eyes. "You guys aren't pregnant are you?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Hell no."

"Just checking."

"I'm moving in with him." Christina grinned.

Tris smiled. "About time. Seriously, it only took what… two years?

"Shut up, Prior." Will smirked. "At least I haven't been single my entire life."

"Not true." Tris fought, " Ryan Green? Sophomore year?"

"He was three years older than you and it lasted like two weeks." Will cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Okay. Point taken. But I did have a date last night, William." She told him.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Did you?"

Tris nodded. "Yes. Want to try and guess who it was with?"

Will stared at her blankly as Christina squirmed in her seat. "I think Chris has a guess. Babe?"

"It was Tobias Eaton!" She squealed. Tris' face turned a dark shade of red as some people of the room looked in their direction.

Will's jaw dropped. "It was not." He chuckled. "How did you land _that_?"

"You know how he tore his ACL?" Tris explained.

Will nodded. "During the national championship. We lost because he wasn't playing in the second half. Who _doesn't_ remember that?"

"I'm his physical therapist." She grinned.

"Doesn't that violate some kind of code to not like… fraternize with your patient?

" _Fraternize_?" Christina blurted. "Who still uses _that_ word?"

Tris laughed as Will faced his girlfriend. "I do. Don't be mean."

Christina waved a hand in the air as if to say, 'yeah, whatever.'

"But anyways," Tris continued. "He asked me out randomly during his appointment."

"How did the date go?"

"Good. He drove me back to my apartment and complained about how I was going to get murdered if I didn't move out immediately."

"You are." Christina said. "Seriously. I've been telling you this ever since you moved _in_."

"I'm working on it. I've told you both that."

Christina nodded. "I know. We just worry about you."

Tris gave them a small smile. "I know. I worry about me, too."


	4. HGTV goes apartment hunting with Tris (minus the HGTV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris gets promoted and Tobias celebrates with wine and refusing to have sex with his super drunk girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March pt. 2!!!!

**March 2016 (pt 2?)**

The end of the month signaled the end of Tris' internship at the clinic. Tori had hired her on the spot, saying, "if Tris didn't get the job it would be a crime." It was also Wednesday, and that meant that Tobias would be there to witness her official first day.

They had continued to see each other after the date. Every Saturday they made an effort to go out. It had only been less than month, but Tris was completely taken with him; Tobias even more with her.

He had gotten off his crutches, too. Now he just limps around while Tris makes fun of him.

"I have to tell you something." Tris grinned at him when he hobbled in that Wednesday.

He raised his eyebrows, "You're not going to make me guess, are you?"

She shook her head, "No. Just… listen."

He smiled and bit his lip. "I'm listening."

"The internship ended yesterday." She told him, almost bursting with excitement. She knew he would be excited for her. She promised him that once she got a higher paying job, other than the one at the grocery store, that she would find a new apartment.

"And you're here today because…?" He started.

She beamed. "Today is my first day getting paid."

His face lit up, making Tris melt. "That's amazing, Tris. Seriously."

"Thank you." She blushed, smiling at him. "I quit at the grocery store yesterday. I think I'm going to look for apartments after class today."

Tobias stared at her, even more pleased. "That's even more amazing. I know my building has some affordable places if you want me to check into it."

Tris nodded. Tobias' apartment was beautiful and right near the campus. Living there would be more than an upgrade. "Would you really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Anything to get you out of 60th street." He wasn't joking. After their first date, it had really worried him. Tris living there was something that he couldn't handle and he told her every chance he got.

When Tobias' appointment was over, he kissed her quickly and limped out of the room. "Meet me at my place when class is over, okay?"

She nodded, lips turning upward. "Okay. Bye, Tobias."

* * *

"I like this one." Tris said, walking into the second bedroom of one of the apartments. It was three floors above Tobias' place and it was significantly less luxurious than the other three they had seen. It was way more affordable, too.

Tobias stretched himself out on the queen size bed in the master bedroom. His knee was bothering him, she could tell. They had been walking around a lot, after all. He wouldn't tell her the extent of his discomfort. He was too much of a guy to admit anything like that without a push. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking at her. "Do you have any Advil?"

"I left my bag at your place. We can go get it." She offered.

Tobias shook his head. "I'm alright. I probably should have worn my brace."

"I told you..." Tris murmured, hoping not to be heard.

"Shut up, Prior." He laughed. She did too.

Tris looked around the place a little longer. She liked it enough to place an offer on it when she found the realtor in the lobby.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't call me back." She admitted to Tobias when they got back to his apartment. She sat barefoot with her legs crossed on his bed, glancing up at him through her lashes.

He touched his hand to her cheek, towering over her. They met eyes and Tris felt a thrill go through her stomach. "We can keep looking." He said simply.

"I know." She whispered. "But I really like that one. It has furniture and everything."

He squeezed her hand. "I like it too. You'd be super close."

She smiled, looking at their intertwined fingers. She didn't want to talk about his big move in May. They hadn't even been dating for a whole month, but it was an impending feeling of heartbreak that hung over her and never really went away.

"Zeke is bringing Shauna over for dinner," He said, "If you want to stay."

Tris smiled. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend. They had met once, briefly, when Tobias introduced Tris to his friends about a week ago. She met Uriah, Zeke's brother, too. And a few other people she couldn't remember. "Yeah. I'll stay."

He grinned, moving to sit beside her. "I'm cooking."

"You cook?" She asks, surprised.

He nodded. "Only pasta, though. Anything else and I'm a goner."

She laughed, leaning against his chest and tilting her head to look at his.

He kissed her nose, which made Tris melt a little, and then fell back so he was lying on his back. Motioning her towards him, Tris draped herself across his chest. Within minutes, sleep took her. Tobias watched her, moving his thumb idly across the tiny piece of exposed skin of her lower back.

 _If this was happiness_ , he thought, _then he had finally found it_.

* * *

"We come baring wine!" Shauna exclaims while strutting in the door, Zeke at her hip.

Tobias grinned at the two of them, stirring the sauce on the stove. "Hey, guys. Just set that on the counter. Tris will be out in a second."

"I'm here!" She shouts, walking out of his bedroom. She had woken up from her nap about an hour ago and Tobias and her had talked about everything while he made dinner. She disappeared to freshen up only minutes before Zeke and Shauna arrived. "Hey, guys."

Shauna gave her a hug and Zeke smiled at her. "Hey, Tris."

"Food's ready." Tobias said.

"I'll pour the wine." Zeke exclaimed. "You old enough to drink, Tris?"

Tris glared at him. "I turned 21 last September, thank you."

Zeke laughed, pouring her a glass.

A few hours later, they were all done with their food and had finished almost two bottles of wine. Tris was about to pour her third glass when Tobias took it away from her. "I think that's enough." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "You've had way more than me!" She couldn't tell, but her words were noticeably slurred.

"You can't tell because I'm not five foot one-"

"And three quarters!" She laughed.

Zeke and Shauna had gone to his room almost immediately after dinner was finished. They had their hands all over each other all night and Tobias knew that it would only take a little bit of alcohol to get them into bed.

"It's late. Almost two. Don't you have clinic in the morning?"

She stumbled towards him, snaking her arms chaotically around his neck. "I don't want to think about it."

He kissed her temple, amused at her state. "You're drunk."

She giggled, the smell of grape filling Tobias' nose. "I'm _wine_ drunk. I've never been _wine_ drunk before."

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Why not?"

" _Because_ ," She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wine is fancy-shamcy. And I'm broke as shit." She said as her words blended together. She curled her fingers through his hair. It still wasn't long, but he had grown it out significantly since they'd met.

Tris' hand had found the hem of Tobias' shirt and she slid her fingers underneath it, touching the toned skin of his abdomen.

"Hmm." He sounded, his lips pressed together in a firm line. He pulled away from her.

She pouted, narrowing her eyes at him. "What?"

"Let's get you to bed." He said, moving back towards her and lifting her up bridal style. She laughed again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Walking into the bedroom, he pulled the comforter back and set her down. She tried to pull him down with her but Tobias stood his ground. "You should get some sleep."

She scowled at him, "You're no fun." The words basically dripped from her mouth.

Tobias didn't want to, but even he _did_ give into her, he knew she would never forgive him.

"And you will thank me later." He kissed her cheek and turned the light out.

He padded into the living room and slid his shirt off his back, collapsing onto the couch and into a dream filled sleep.

Every single one of them was about her.

* * *

Tobias was the second one up the next morning. After he slipped on his shirt, he found Shauna brewing a pot of coffee when he walked into the kitchen. "Morning."

She smiled at him and poured him a cup. "I saw you on the couch. You and Tris get in a fight or something?"

He shook his head. "Um, no. She drank a lot of wine last night."

Shauna laughed. "She looked like she needed it. Doesn't she have like three jobs?"

"Um, she used to have two. But she's part time at the clinic now.

"Well that was nice of you to sleep on the couch. I know lots of guys who would have-"

"Don't worry about it. You and Zeke have fun?"

Shauna nodded, "We always do, Tobias." She grinned. "I better go wake him up, speaking of."

Tobias nodded, heading towards his bedroom with the coffee in hand. Creaking the door open, he walked to his bed and shook her shoulder gently. "Tris." He whispered.

She stirred but didn't wake. He tried shaking her again. She let out a feminine grunt as she rolled over. "I have coffee." He said a little louder.

Her eyes fluttered open, swollen and puffy from sleep. "Hmm, hi."

He smiled as she sat up. Tris took the the mug from him. Her hair was a mess but he didn't say anything. It was kind of endearing. "What time do you have to be at clinic?"

She gave a very unbelievable fake sneeze, "I think I might be coming down with something, actually."

Tobias laughed, climbing into the bed and sitting beside her. "And I don't have class until three today."

Tris set the coffee on the nightstand and took his hand in hers. Her face became solemn as she met his dark eyes. She took a breath. "Thank you for not…" She struggled for words, nervously fumbling with his fingers. "Last night. I know I was super drunk and… I know I would have regretted if things-"

Tobias knew exactly what she was talking about. She was _thanking_ him for not taking advantage of her. "Hey. Don't ever thank me for that. I'm glad you had fun, that's all that matters.

Tris smiled tightly and he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. They tasted like coffee and she smelled like his cologne. Running a hand down her arm she kissed him back as she tangled her fingers into his shirt.

He gripped her hip when she pulled away slightly. "I need to call Tori." She murmured.

He nodded, swallowing thickly.

They spent the day together, talking and kissing and completely wrapped in each other, not a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is disgusting and horrible pls ignore ty


	6. Tobias Eaton is a Total Sweetheart Pass It On!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know when you read a YA book and they do the sex thing without saying the word sex? this is that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for a 3 day weekend:))))  
> I ALMOST FORGOT OMFG  
> TRIGGER WARNING: descriptions of domestic abuse/suicide

**April 2016**

Tris had gotten the call from the realtor about two days after she put down the offer. Tobias helped her move in the day after that. It was a lot easier to be with each other now since she was so close, so in result, they spent much more time together.

Tris was pretty sure she was falling in love with him. All of the signs were there: she couldn't stop thinking about him when he wasn't around, whenever he _was_ around she felt like her heart was going to burst, she wanted to do things with him that she had only done once with one other person in her entire life, and she just really liked being with him. He was everything she had ever wanted, and since they had been dating for almost three months now, she was allowing herself to admit it, at least in the security of her own mind.

"Zeke is staying at Shauna's tonight, if you want to stay?" Tobias asked her. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and they had just gotten back from the coffee shop near his apartment. They had done this quite a lot lately. She would spend the night with him when Zeke wasn't around or she didn't feel like walking back to her place. They hadn't had sex yet, but they have been together for a while now, and they both were starting to want things they hadn't wanted as much before.

"Yeah, I'll stay." She offered. She was sitting on his kitchen counter, watching him as he rifled through his cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Advil. My knee kills."

Tris looked up at him, concerned. "But you wore your brace today."

Tobias clenched his jaw as she fished through her bag. She pulled out the bottle of pills moments later and passed it to him. "I know. I don't know what's going on." He met her eyes, taking the medicine out of her hands.

Tobias made a glass of water and drank the Advil down with it. Tris watched his adam's apple bob with each sip, a thrill going through her stomach. He caught her looking at him, like he always did, and grinned. "What?"

"Nothing." She murmured, voice light. Tris bit her lip.

He took a large step towards her and put his hands on the cabinet above her head, trapping her in his embrace.

Tris couldn't take being this close to him without touching. So she snaked her arms around his neck and touched her nose to his. His breaths were already being held in, but when her lips touched his throat, he was a goner. She moved her mouth to his jaw and her teeth grazed his bronzed skin. He was now breathing in short burst, his hands moving down to her waist and squeezing. "Jesus, Tris." He grunted.

Tris grinned and moved to kiss him on the mouth, but the sound of the door being unlocked sprung them apart.

Zeke entered, smiling at the two of them.

"Zeke?" Tobias asked, his voice hiding any trace of what him and Tris had been doing just moments before. "I thought you were at Shauna's."

"I burnt the chicken and she's out of frozen pizza. I think we have some?"

Tobias nodded, sliding his hand to grip the inside of Tris' thigh. "I bought two when I was out yesterday."

Zeke turned to the freezer while Tobias sneaked his finger into the belt loop of Tris' jeans. She breathed in though her nose and bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting Zeke to notice them.

"You didn't get pepperoni? What the hell, Tobias?" He whines.

"Sorry. You know I hate it." Tobias says, slipping the tips of his fingers into the waistline of her jeans. Tris crosses her legs, trying to calm herself down.

Tobias' lips curve into a smug smile while she squirms a little.

"I guess I'll have to go to the store. Shauna hates cheese." Zeke pouts, finally turning towards them. He doesn't notice what's going on. Tobias knew he wouldn't, that's why he's doing it in the first place.

"I guess you should get going." Tris said, exasperated. She didn't mean to sound so breathless, but Zeke caught on nonetheless.

His eyes traveled to Tobias' hand, which was still lodged into the hem of her jeans, rubbing tiny circles on the fair skin of her tailbone. Zeke let out a loud laugh before meeting his roommate's eyes, "Alright. I get it. I'm gone. See you tomorrow, Tobias."

He looked back at them one last time, grinning like an idiot, before shutting the door.

Tris glared at Tobias, pulling his hand out of her jeans and flattening it out on the counter. "I hate you. I really do."

Tobias just smiled; uncrossing her legs and moving so he was standing between them. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Tris shoved him away flirtatiously while he put his hands up in surrender. "It's not my fault. _He_ interrupted _us_."

"You are so full of shit." She rolled her eyes and let out a light laugh.

He grinned, touching his lips to her cheek. "I just love having my hands on you."

Tris bit her lip, looking up at him as her gaze traveled from his eyes to his lips. His hands moved up and down her thighs, giving her butterflies. He leaned down to kiss her temple, and she let him.

They stayed like that for a long time, his mouth against her skin and nothing but the sound of each other's breathing to fill the room.

"I'm in love with you." He whispered after a while. His voice was soft and unsure. Tris had never heard him sound like that before.

She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. They were burning into hers. She readjusted her grip on his shirt and his hands moved to cup her jaw. "You-" She started.

He interrupted her. "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know."

She touched her lips to the hollow of his throat. He sighed and closed his eyes, her touch making him writhe. "We should go to your room." She murmured, hesitant. She wanted him more than she knew how to say.

He perked up, meeting her eyes. "Yeah?"

She nodded.

He grinned, making a quick move to throw her over his shoulder and rushing to his room. He couldn't run, effects of a faulty knee, so it ended up being an awkward limp. Tris was laughing, squirming helplessly to get out of his grasp. "Tobias, you're knee! Put me down!"

He just laughed.

He set her down on his bed when they got there. The walk from the kitchen to his room with Tris over his shoulder killed his knee, but he wasn't worried about it and he certainly wasn't going to tell Tris.

They didn't waste time. Within seconds, his lips were on hers as he hovered over her body. Tobias wanted her so bad; he couldn't recall a time when he didn't. He remembers the first time they met, when she put her hands all over him at the clinic. He has wanted her since the very beginning. She was beautiful and amazing and he loved her so much it _hurt_.

"I hate clothes." Tris whispered, frustrated, struggling to slide off his shirt. " _Your_ clothes, in particular."

He chuckled, moving her hands out of the way so he could do it himself. Her shirt was already off, revealing a purple lace bra that made him groan with arousal when he saw it.

They continued to undress each other, fumbling clumsily to hurry everything along. Her hands gripped the back of his neck as she curled her fingers into his hair. He kissed her cheek and the underside of her jaw and down to her chest. She tried to keep quiet, but proved impossible. Every time his lips made contact with her skin she would let out diminutive grunts, making Tobias smile.

Tris' hands roamed over his body. He was a masterpiece. Years of playing soccer at the highest level had made him rock solid, his muscles defined and beautiful.

She didn't bring it up, but there were scars on his back. She could feel them. Each one was like a little mountain that her fingers climbed and soared over.

And in the final moment, when every item of clothing was stripped away, Tobias met her eyes, asking the most important question of all: _Are you sure?_

Tris took a deep breath in through her nose and nodded while he stared. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but kiss him on the mouth.

They didn't come out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tris woke up feeling feather light. Tobias wasn't beside her, like she had wanted him to be, but the smell of something cooking in the kitchen made her lips curve into a smile as she slipped one of his button downs and padded out of the room to meet him.

"I thought you could only cook pasta?" She said to him, sitting down at the table.

He turned and faced her, grinning. "I lied."

She smiled. "Well I can't cook worth shit, so I'm glad you can."

He laughed and dipped a spoon into the bowl of batter, taking a bite.

Tris made a repulsed noise. "That's gross, Tobias. Raw pancake batter?

He rolled his eyes and took another bite, smirking at her.

"You're disgusting." She said, wrinkling her nose.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? You didn't think I was disgusting last night when your mouth was around my-"

Her jaw dropped, "Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence! Oh my God, Tobias." She buried her face in her hands.

He couldn't fight his crooked grin while he walked over to her, finished pancake on a plate. He placed it down in front of her as he sat in the other seat at the table. "I'm sorry," He faked seriousness. "Here you go."

She glared at him, taking a bite of her breakfast. "I hate you. Have I told you that before?"

He kissed the top of her head, the scent of her vanilla shampoo filling his nose. "I think you've mentioned it."

Tris bit her lip, remembering something from the night before. She pulled away from him. "Are you ever going to tell me about the scars?"

He looked at her, surprised. "How do you know about them?"

Her face softened. When she felt them last night, she thought maybe he had gotten into a fight or had fallen out of a tree when he was a kid. Something minor. A funny story that they would laugh at as he told her.

She realized how wrong she was the moment his eyebrows furrowed and he cupped the back of his neck. "They're all over your back, Tobias I-"

He clenched his jaw and hesitated for a long moment. "My mom didn't die in a car accident. She killed herself when I was ten. But that's not really something you tell a pretty girl on the first date." He let out a bitter laugh.

Tris didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything.

"My dad hit her." He croaked. Tris ached for him. "He hit me."

Words failed her. What was there to say? I'm sorry? "Tobias…"

"He didn't want me to go to school with a black eyes and busted lips and risk being figured out, so he would hit me with his belt in the back. That's where the scars came from." His voiced cracked with raw emotion. She watched as his eyes glazed over with tears.

She reached for his hand. "I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "You needed to know."

She wrapped an arm around his neck and touched her forehead to his. "I don't know why I didn't tell you yesterday, but I love you." She whispered. It wasn't a secret, but it felt like one. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops and whisper it in his ear all at the same time. He was hers and she was his. Nothing else mattered.

A few hours later, while Tris was dozing off on Tobias' couch, he sat down in the chair beside her. She stirred a little, and then opened her eyes.

Tobias felt uneasy. He was nervous, to say the least, but he didn't know why. He knew Tris would be thrilled. "I need to tell you something."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is it bad?"

"No, unless you don't like the idea." He joked.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. "What is it?"

"Yesterday I cleaned out one of my drawers- the bottom one beside the mirror." He swallowed.

Tris was grinning, knowing where the conversation was going. She remembers having it with Christina before she moved in with Will.

"I know it sucks whenever you spend the night and you have to wear the same clothes from the day before. Maybe you could put some of your stuff in here?"

Tris nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I would really like that."

Tobias kissed her forehead. "Okay I uh… I also got you some shampoo and conditioner… and a toothbrush."

She glanced up at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I like having you here."

Tris was giddy with a feeling she had never felt before. "I like being here. This means a lot to me, Tobias. Thank you."

Tobias grinned. Tris touched her mouth to his, feeling light as a feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has been clogging up my laptop memory forever you can tell bc i'm using 2016 instead of 2017 wowzies


End file.
